1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal door and more particularly to a metal door which is comprised of an exterior panel member and an interior panel member which are secured together. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a metal door wherein the exterior and interior panel members have insulation members therebetween with the side flanges of the interior and exterior panel members being secured to the insulation members by screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of metal doors have been previously provided. The metal doors of the prior art are very durable and are resistant to forced entry attempts by burglars or the like. A problem associated with the metal doors of the prior art is encountered when the metal doors are subjected to cold temperatures. In such a situation, the inside portion of the metal doors of the prior art may “frost-up” when the metal doors are subjected to very cold temperatures.
Applicant's earlier metal doors, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,534,027 and 8,656,684, represent distinct improvements in the metal door art. However, since the exterior and interior panel members of the '027 and '684 patents were each constructed of tubular steel members, the doors thereof are quite heavy. In an effort to reduce the weight of Applicant's metal doors, without sacrificing the insulation benefits thereof, the instant invention is provided.